


Своя палочка

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fantastic Beasts, Gen, Pre-Het, Romance, Wands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Иногда поиски своей палочки могут затянуться на годы и привести к неожиданным результатам.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	Своя палочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву - 2013. Прегет.  
Беты - MightyMegatron, sassynails, Светлана Ст

Такого магазинчика на видавшей всякое Косой аллее не было никогда. Он ютился на первом этаже старого дома, приткнувшегося почти на границе с Лютным переулком. Может, из-за этого, хотя, скорее, из-за хозяина и предлагаемого товара, магазином пристально интересовались авроры. Впрочем, даже они за полтора года почти поверили, что ничего противозаконного там не происходит.

Совсем недавно на этом месте работала лавка диковинок, но ее владелец исчез в неизвестном направлении, и магазинчик какое-то время стоял заброшенным. А потом его приобрел новый хозяин.

Серые поблекшие стены были перекрашены в благородный синий цвет, на чистых до прозрачности витринах заиграли затейливые узоры, меняющиеся в зависимости от времени дня. 

Табличку с названием магазина удерживала в лапках пара экзотических птиц, вырезанных из дерева. Они приветствовали веселым чириканьем всякого, кто приближался к двери. Впрочем, приходили в удивительный магазин немногие. Мало кому нужны были продаваемые там товары, а зевак владелец терпеть не мог. Поэтому случайные прохожие не осмеливались лишний раз его беспокоить и рассматривали скрытые за витринами чудеса снаружи, через стекла.

А посмотреть было на что! На светлых стенах раскинулись цветущие сады, в которых с ветки на ветку перелетали самые невероятные птицы. Странные звери гонялись друг за другом среди прекрасных цветов и необычных трав. Картинки постоянно менялись, двигались, жили собственной жизнью. Впрочем, в волшебном мире никого не удивишь магией, и зевак в первую очередь интересовали герои движущихся картин — многоголовые, многоногие, огненные, ледяные, радужные, человекоподобные, крылатые и зубастые твари самых невероятных цветов. Сложно было поверить, что все эти чудища существуют на самом деле, пусть и обитают в самых отдаленных уголках света. 

Да, тут легко можно было убедиться, что природа та еще затейница! Например, около прилавка висела большая клетка с перуанским трехголовым дятлом. Тот поглядывал вокруг черными блестящими глазами, изредка поднимал сразу три высоких хохолка, шипел, показывая длинные, похожие на красных червяков, языки, или принимался долбить подложенную в клетку деревяшку.

Случайный прохожий мог решить, что здесь предлагают необычных волшебных животных или путешествия в разные экзотические места, но это было не так. По стеллажам, заполненным узкими черными коробками, вились лозы с большими серебристыми цветами. А в коробочках лежало то, что нельзя было купить больше ни в одном магазине мира.

Владелец магазина за прилавком появлялся редко — только когда кто-нибудь решался толкнуть дверь и войти. Чаще всего это были юные волшебники со своими родителями, но встречались маги любых возрастов. Роднило их одно — решительное отчаяние во взгляде. Все знали: сюда приходят только те, кто не смог найти свою волшебную палочку. Хорошо, что это случалось очень-очень редко. 

* * *  
Опять ничего не получалось. Ничего! Дорогущая ветвь магнолии прекрасной из закрытого китайского заповедника рассыпалась трухой в руках. Перья из хвоста огненного павлина подпалили волоски сибирского лунного волка, а из яйца волшебной Синей птицы внезапно вылупилась ящерица. Чертовы поставщики! Никому нельзя доверять, никому! Ну, пожалуй, кроме одного. 

Редкую древесину и редкие волшебные ингредиенты приходилось искать по всему свету. Доставать через третьи руки на восточных базарах, в Африке, Южной Америке. Уже казалось, что в погоне за редкостями он потерял основную цель. Но нет, нет. Создав очередную никому не нужную поделку, он все еще ждал, что именно она окажется той самой, его палочкой. Каждый раз, делая взмах новой поделкой, Люциус отчаянно надеялся, что та наконец выберет его и магия отзовется. Увы, в лучших случаях ничего не происходило, а в худших приходилось тушить пожар или лечить ожоги и порезы.

Волшебный звонок известил, что кто-то хочет войти через черный ход. Как же не вовремя! Люциус Малфой отбросил очередную заготовку, бросил взгляд в зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что хорошо выглядит, и поспешил открыть дверь. Скорее всего, привезли новые ингредиенты.

— Мистер Малфой, здравствуйте, — улыбнулась ему Луна Лавгуд.

За плечами у нее, как обычно, был рюкзак, а в руках она держала большую клетку с диковинной тварью. Люциус в жизни таких не видел и был бы рад не видеть никогда. 

— Добрый день, мисс Лавгуд. Только не говорите, что поймали морщерогого кизляка.

Она хмыкнула и вошла.

— Не говорите глупостей! Это не морщерогий кизляк, а детеныш гигантского грознобрюха. Местные говорили, что это потомок того самого Бармаглота. Я собираюсь подарить его Хагриду, но сначала решила заглянуть к вам.

— Ах, Хагриду, — вздохнул Люциус и закрыл за Луной дверь.

— Не расстраивайтесь, из следующей поездки я и вам привезу очередного питомца. Как, кстати, поживает Мурзик?

— Отдал его Нарциссе. Ей как раз не хватало саблезубой диванной подушки. Заодно кавалеров отгонять будет. 

— Передаривать чужие подарки нехорошо! — Луна обернулась и погрозила ему пальцем.

— Я не передаривал, а отдал на хранение.

Она улыбнулась, отчего на душе стало теплее. 

В рабочем кабинете Луна опустила клетку на пол, стащила рюкзак, поставила его на стол и открыла.

— Простите, улов в этот раз не очень большой, но кое-что интересное есть…

* * *  
Без Луны Лавгуд ничего бы не получилось. Она оказалась самой большой его удачей в жизни и заодно ангелом-хранителем. Только благодаря ей Люциус решился на немыслимый и сумасбродный шаг — открыть собственное дело. 

Не прошло и полгода после победы над Темным Лордом, как Визенгамот отпустил Люциуса на все четыре стороны. Это было единственной хорошей новостью. Купить подходящую палочку он так и не смог. Олливандер наотрез отказывался помогать, иностранные специалисты разводили руками, местные шарлатаны пытались втюхать за баснословные деньги какой-то мусор. Только отсутствием палочки можно было объяснить, что он так и не приложил этих бездельников Круциатусом. Сочувственные взгляды жены и презрительные — сына выводили из себя. Он едва не запил.

В тот день он снова явился к Олливандеру, прося — нет, требуя! — чтобы тот показал ему весь свой товар. Олливандер отказался:

— Вам не подойдет ни одна палочка, мистер Малфой. Они на вас обиделись за то, что вы предали волшебство ради службы своему проклятому Лорду. В следующий раз я даже на порог вас не пущу. Уходите!

Люциус стоял, глядя на ненавистную дверь старой лавки, и больше всего хотел разнести ее на куски. Если бы он только мог это сделать, если бы он мог заставить Олливандера продать ему палочку…

— Знаете… — Люциус обернулся и увидел Луну Лавгуд, — мне всегда было интересно, почему мастера волшебных палочек используют одни и те же материалы. В мире столько чудесных тварей и удивительных деревьев, столько необычного волшебства, а они его игнорируют. Это так неправильно.

Луна посмотрела на него своими большими голубыми глазами — даже не на него, а как будто сквозь, словно разглядывала что-то за его спиной. Странная девочка. Люциус вздернул подбородок, не желая отвечать на бредни сумасшедшей. Кажется, он в тот момент вообще не очень понял, о чем она говорила.

— Я вот думаю. У нас на Рейвенкло была одна девочка, Элиза Саммерс. Я слышала, как она рассказывала, что провела у Олливандера три часа, но так и не смогла найти свою палочку. В итоге ей купили первую попавшуюся из тех, что хотя бы не пытались ее ранить. Печальная история, вы не находите? — Люциус не успел ответить. — Конечно, колдовала она не слишком хорошо. Думаю, ей нужна была какая-то совсем другая палочка, необычная. Например, из ветви поющей северной сосны и когтей мантикоры. Сомневаюсь, что у Олливандера есть такая.

Только отчаянием можно было объяснить то, что Люциус не оставил сумасшедшую наедине с ее нелепыми идеями.

— Почему вы говорите это мне? — раздраженно спросил он.

— Меркантильный интерес. У вас есть деньги и нет палочки. А мне нужны средства на исследования, которые требуют значительных денежных вливаний. Если вы спонсируете мои поездки, я смогу привозить вам редкие материалы для создания палочек. Мне кажется, вам однажды повезет, и вы сделаете свою волшебную палочку.

Определенно, девчонка сошла с ума. Как иначе можно было объяснить то, что она предложила ему сделку после месяцев заключения в Малфой-мэноре? Конечно, ни он, ни его жена пальцем ее не трогали, но насчет Беллатрикс или того же Грейбэка Люциус поручиться не мог. И еще это предположение, что он сам — сам! — станет делать палочки. Бред! Он так ей и сказал:

— Думаете, что я стану делать палочки? Вы сошли с ума?

Она улыбнулась, пожала плечами, повернулась и пошла дальше по Косой аллее, разглядывая витрины. Люциус какое-то время смотрел ей вслед, и у него возникло нехорошее предчувствие, что он упускает что-то очень значительное, что-то очень важное для себя. Судьба в виде странной девочки с невозможными глазами ускользала из его рук. Люциус редко доверял своей интуиции, но в тот раз….

— Мисс Лавгуд, постойте! Мисс Лавгуд… — он все же решил воспользоваться шансом.

Луна обернулась, и Люциус ее нагнал. На предложение посидеть где-нибудь в кафе и все обсудить она ответила отказом. В результате получилось, что одну из самых важных в жизни сделок он заключил на заполненной людьми улице простым рукопожатием.

Он до сих пор не понимал, что двигало этой смелой и решительной девчонкой. Жалость? Любопытство? А им самим? Почему он, скептик до мозга костей, решил поверить в чудо и спонсировать ее первую, и все последующие экспедиции?

Поначалу он совершенно не собирался делать палочки сам. Думал нанять кого-нибудь, но специалистов в таком деле оказалось очень мало, и все, кому он рассказывал о своей идее, поднимали его на смех. Палочки производили много веков, технология была отточена от и до, все якобы «новшества» были уже опробованы поколениями и поколениями мастеров, все записано в книгах. Ничего не получится, не стоило даже и пытаться. Он все же уговорил одного подмастерья, но выгнал его уже через неделю: недоумок чуть не спалил целое крыло Малфой-мэнора. Отвратительный был тип.

Люциус решил все сделать сам. Нарцисса и Драко наверняка считали, что он тронулся умом. Но идея уже захватила его. Хотелось попробовать, раз уж он почти не способен творить магию при помощи палочки, может, у него получится создавать сами палочки? Вдруг именно в этом его призвание?

Дело оказалось неожиданно интересным. Люциус учился по книгам, уговорил одного иностранного мастера волшебных палочек дать ему пару уроков, истратил тысячи галлеонов на материалы, сотворил сотни бесполезных палочек из рябины и волос единорога, после чего за бесценок сплавил их на каком-то китайском рынке.

Когда Луна привезла первые материалы, Люциус уже хорошо знал, что с ними делать.

Магазин он решил открыть тоже благодаря Лавгуд. Она как-то попросила несколько созданных им необычных палочек, собираясь показать их одному своему другу, а когда пришла в следующий раз, то с сияющими глазами сообщила, что одна из них идеально подошла. Хагриду. Ирония судьбы! Люциус решил, что теперь сам станет продавать собственноручно сделанные палочки, купил подходящее помещение и обставил его со всей любовью к роскоши и волшебству. Если уж Малфой открывает магазин — это будет самый невероятный, красочный и привлекающий внимание магазин на Косой аллее.

Одно было плохо — свою палочку ему сделать так и не удалось. 

* * *  
— Опять не получается?

Луна взяла со стола одну из заготовок и медленно повела ею в сторону. Палочка на конце чуть заискрилась, и Луна вернула ее на место.

Люциус осторожно рассортировывал добычу по многочисленным шкатулочкам. Давно пора было завести подмастерье и не заниматься черной работой самому. Но как же хотелось лично пощупать каждую новинку, почувствовать скрытую в ней волшебную силу, попытаться предугадать, какая палочка получится в итоге. Не окажется ли она той самой? 

Кроме того, довериться он мог только Луне, но ее больше интересовали путешествия и поиски нового, чем работа в магазине. За время знакомства Люциус совершенно привык к этой чудачке. Ее появление всегда дарило надежду; настроение поднималось, а проблемы начинали казаться незначительными. Словно его личное солнце, она наполняла жизнь светом и теплом.

Тварь в клетке завозилась. 

— Ладно, я пойду, мистер Малфой. Желаю удачи. Может, на этот раз у вас все получится. Хотя мне будет очень жаль, если вы закроете магазин.

— Идите уже, Лавгуд. Ваш друг явно заждался свое новое чудовище. Надеюсь, оно не слопает какого-нибудь несчастного школь…

Луна подошла к клетке, и та вдруг взорвалась. Тяжелые прутья вырвались из пазов, разлетаясь по всей комнате, и на волю выскочил пятифутовый монстр. Как?! Мгновение назад он был всего лишь мелким уродцем. Луна бросилась в угол, вытащила из-за уха палочку, но ничего не успела сделать — монстр ударил по руке когтистой лапой. Палочка вылетела из пальцев и закатилась под стол.

Люциус выхватил палочку. Он на всякий случай таскал с собой одну из первых своих поделок, но практически ею не пользовался: никогда нельзя было предсказать, как она отреагирует на магию. Вот и в этот раз она выдала всего лишь сноп искр, да еще и обожгла пальцы. Бесполезная деревяшка! Впрочем, это отвлекло монстра от Луны, и он повернулся к Люциусу. Из пасти с огромными и очень-очень острыми зубами вырывалось зловонное дыхание. Люциус метнулся назад, уперся спиной в стол и зашарил по нему, не отрывая взгляда от фасетчатых глаз монстра. В руку легла какая-то палочка, но стайка бабочек вместо Петрификуса не сильно помогла. Монстр зарычал и махнул лапищей, Люциус бросился на пол.

— Инкарцеро! — крикнула Луна. В ее руке была недоделанная палочка из белого дерева и перьев Синей птицы. 

Волшебные веревки опутали монстра, но тот одним рывком освободился, отшвырнул Луну и нагнулся над ней, капая слюнями. Еще секунда… 

Люциус схватил лежащую рядом с ним палочку Луны, направил на монстра и крикнул:

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Монстр застыл и повалился вперед, придавливая собой Луну. Люциус бросился к ней.

— Надо же… похоже, вы нашли свою палочку? — нервно улыбнулась Луна, потирая окровавленную руку.

— Это ваша палочка, сейчас я ее отдам, только залечу вашу руку… — похоже, от шока он не совсем понимал, что говорит. Расстаться с палочкой? Расстаться со своей палочкой?

Луна сжала пальцы на его руке.

— Нет, оставьте себе. Я уже нашла другую — надеюсь, это несчастное животное ее не повредило.

— Откуда вы вообще взяли этого монстра?!

Люциус осторожно вел палочкой по исполосованной руке, испытывая почти забытое ощущение магии, отзывающейся на его приказ. Рана быстро затягивалась.

— Мне говорили, что, взрослея, грознобрюхи становятся агрессивными. Хотя я не ожидала, что они так быстро растут, — невозмутимо ответила Луна. — Спасибо за помощь, я пойду. Теперь его надо доставить к Хагриду как можно быстрее. Уверена, они найдут общий язык. Не поможете ли найти мне ту палочку?

— Она еще не готова…

— Раз я смогла ею колдовать, думаю — готова. Я же не могу отправиться к Хагриду без нее. А потом я вернусь, и вы ее доделаете. Договорились?

Палочка нашлась в углу. Луна наложила на монстра сонные чары, уменьшила его, заперла в восстановленную клетку, попрощалась и ушла. Люциус опустился в чудом уцелевшее кресло и посмотрел на палочку, которую продолжал держать в руке. Его палочку. Настоящую. Одно беспокоило: палочки не меняют хозяев просто так. Чаще всего это происходило в битве, но в некоторых книгах упоминалось, что влюбленные тоже могут обмениваться палочками. Но они же с Лавгуд не были влюблены. Или?.. 

Люциус улыбнулся и пообещал себе прояснить этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Он не хотел упустить свое счастье.


End file.
